A need exists for an online gaming system that simulates a game of soccer and that closely follows the manner in which professional soccer games are played, while enabling users to experience the simulated soccer game on a “pitch” from a home computer, a public computer, or a gaming machine.
A further need exists for an online gaming system that provides a simulated game of soccer that uses electronic cards, thereby incorporating card game elements and strategies, such as bluffing, learning playing strategies of opponents, reading opponents to determine bluffs, counting cards, and the confrontation and competitive aspects of popular card games. The online soccer game allows the user to use chess piece like moves, such as the moves of a bishop, the moves of a rook, the moves of a queen to simulate moves on a soccer field which is also termed “the pitch” herein.
A need also exists for an online gaming system for providing a simulated game of soccer that allows users to place bets and receive winnings based on odds and game outcomes, in the style of popular slot and video card machines.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed FIGURE.